halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Rok'saog Bonecrush
Rok'saog Bonecrush, often going by Rok since her friends started calling her that, is an active member of the Brigade and, by extension, the Knights of Nadir. After traveling the Northeastern Badlands alone for a couple of years, she first met the party just outside Moore Bay and officially joined them shortly thereafter. Personality Rok is very in-tune with her Orcish heritage, having quite an aggressive streak and showing very little hesitance to throw herself into a violent situation. While this has gotten her hurt very badly in the past, she's always shown incredible tenacity in battle even in the face of such injuries, owed to both her fierce willpower as well as sheer toughness. Rok has very few reservations about being honest with others, often wanting the same in return. This comes to light in her concern regarding Kris Nifeton's more secretive tendencies, in which she told Kris that she shouldn't be worried about opening up to her friends. She does seem to be a bit more quiet when it comes to her hometown of Santriga, though she did open up to Rabi Phendara about her past there while intoxicated. Rok is quite mistrustful of those she deems enemies, having been one of those to support killing Kris after they captured her. However, once she's found someone to be trustworthy and even a friend- as Kris herself proved to be in time- she will do whatever it takes to protect them, even if it brings harm to herself. Similarly, she hates betrayal and has expressed severe animosity toward Zor ever since he backstabbed the party. She also expresses a strong disdain toward those who would put children in harm's way. Appearance Rok is quite tall, muscular, and broadly-built, as would be expected of an orc her age. Her skin is a slightly yellowish green- a tone that does not betray her half-orange blood- and is covered in a number of scars that can be seen as a lighter tone than the rest of her skin. Some of her more prominent scars include one across her face, two on her left shoulder, and one on her right thigh. She has bright orange eyes and long, dark, wavy hair, two portions of which are often tied up in pigtails. When she first met the party, she wore an outfit largely made of creatures she'd slain during her vagrancy in the Badlands, consisting of a midriff-baring leather top and a rudimentary skirt of furs, as well as forearm wrappings. After the battle at Grousblouk, she "inherited" a new outfit from the elderly orc woman Kruna- the uniform of the Gutslinger Tribe, which included a deep red scarf, a maroon tank top that also showed off her impressive abs, black shorts, and leather boots. Throughout both of her main outfits, the wrappings around her forearms have stayed a constant, as well as the bag she carries on her back. With this bag she carries around a spiked greatclub- often her weapon of choice, though she has also used a greatsword she also "inherited" from Kruna and twin bronze gladiuses that she crafted herself. After defeating Blitzen, the presence inhabiting the minotaur's arm migrated to Rok's, causing it to be covered in the black entity that took the shape of her arm. Given that her "cursed arm" caused quite an amount of distress when viewed by citizens, she's since tried to find ways to hide it from view. Currently Rok is wearing clothing native to the Southern Mantle- a short-sleeved dress that stops at her mid-thigh, a pair of elbow-length gloves, ankle-high shoes, and new ties for her pigtails that have a decorative lotus motif. She also wears a shawl that covers her upper arms, largely to hide her cursed arm. Early Life Childhood Rok was born an only child to Morrgash and Durganthu Bonecrush- a rare occurrence for orc births, though not entirely unheard of. Early on she was taken by her parents on the hunts that the orcs of the Badlands would go on every full moon, and by the age of two she was able to join in, getting her first kills on small creatures. These hunts were crucial in honing her battle instincts from an early age, though her true passion for combat began from observing her parents' pit fights in the Field of Fate. Eager to one day prove herself in the same arena her parents had gained their prestige in, she began training with her parents and the other orcs of her hometown. Into the Ring When she was ten years old, her mother gave birth to triplets, all of whom Rok instantly grew attached to. Feeling that she had something she needed to grow stronger in order to protect, she threw herself into her training even more intensely, eventually qualifying to fight in the Field of Fate when she was only twelve. While she fought mostly less-experienced combatants, she did well in living up to her parents' legacy, enjoying a healthy number of victories. It was here that she also learned to utilize her rage to her advantage during combat, setting her on the course to becoming a barbarian. Adulthood A Ruined Way of Life Ever since she first entered combat in the Field of Fate, Rok had set her sights on a particularly dangerous competition- the Tournament of Terror, a bi-annual tournament hosted by Mayor Edmund wherein competitors fight on a shifting field for the Crown of Carnage. Though it was known to have a fair number of fatalities every time, she was spurred on by her mother's previous victory in the tournament. She was prepared to go for the gold or die trying. Unfortunately her dreams of glory were not to last. While watching the final round of one run of the tournament, she bore witness to the assassination of the mayor by Kefyn Cactar. The crowd, having grown frenzied from the tournament's happenings, only grew into an even more wild state at the sight, Rok included. However, something bizarre would soon occur- the crowd around her would almost entirely fall into a quiet, trance-like state, all calmed around the same time that Cecilia Merriammi suddenly appeared at the top of the arena. Soon afterward Cecilia would be made the new mayor of Santriga. In the years that followed several changes in legislation would be gradually made to tighten the restrictions on conduct in the field and how matches were to be run, including the immediate ending of a match once a combatant has been significantly wounded and restrictions on the types of weapons that could be used without some form of limitation. These changes infuriated Rok, who saw them as a means of completely diluting that which she loved. Even more upsetting to Rok, however, was the compliant response to it all from most of her towns' population, especially the orcs- her parents being among them. After a heated argument with them, she left her town and family behind to wander the Badlands alone. 'Moore Bay and a Fateful Meeting ' content here Quotes "Things that have clothes aren't always willing to listen" -Conclave Session 2 Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:HRotG Category:WIP